Mal día
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Sabía que estaba viendo mal. Él no podía estar besando a su hermano. —Yamato y Koushiro / Taichi y Takeru / otros.


**Mal día**

Sabía que estaba viendo mal. _Él_ no podía estar besando a _su_ hermano.

El día había sido terrible, agotador y _demasiado caliente_. Se había peleado con su novio, bueno, no lo eran, pero tenían (o él tenía) que ponerle nombre a eso-de-salir-juntos-y-besarse-cuando-podían así que Yamato no le encontró mejor nombre que ese, creía, o como sea que se estuvieran haciendo. Vamos por dónde iba, Yamato había visto a las chicas, jalándose, y hablando a secretos cosa que le hizo darse cuenta que cuando las mujeres chismean pues los hombres se alejan, muy tarde, lo habían jalado, a él y a Koushiro, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un centro comercial, en la sección de ropas "el trauma de todo hombre" ahora lo cogerían de burro de carga, a él y al pelirrojo. Yamato quería saber que poder tenían las mujeres para oler cuando un hombre no tenía nada que hacer, o estaba cerca, o para encontrarlo en el momento justo y arruinar sus planes, sea cual sea el don de Dios muy malamente les haya dado las chicas le habían comunicado que demorarían, después de andar cogiendo y seleccionando ropa de aquí para haya (dos horas, caminado por gusto, según Yamato)

"¿Por qué no van también ustedes por algo de ropa?"

La idea le parecía mala, los hombres eran prácticos: unos jeans y una camisa. Punto. Siempre lucirían bien, o por lo menos él. Escuchó a Koushiro suspira y a él le dio ganas de hacer lo mismo, vio su entorno y no había mucha gente, comprar entre semanas era factible, se llenaba el día feriado. Yamato sonrió y jaló a Koushiro, obteniendo réplicas de este o "no jales tanto que puedo caminar solo", aún así no le hizo caso y siguió jalando. Yamato quería divertirse y el lugar no parecía malo.

Y se besaron, dentro del camerino sin que nadie estuviera cerca. El lugar no era grande y el mero hecho de que alguien pudiera verlos incrementaba las ganas que Yamato tenía, Koushiro replicó en ese momento, pero estaba atrapado y no podía dejar de enredar sus manos en los cabellos del otro, nunca podía dejar de hacerlo.

"Los encontré"

"¿Eh?, no esperan a la casa"

Se habían burlado, muy a su manera Sora y Mimi. La última sonrió, triunfante de haberle pedido prestado a Hikari su cámara. Ella quería muchos recuerdos de sus amigos por culpa de sus viajes, eso ayudaría al álbum que tan cuidado y querido tenía. Yamato se sorprendió y Koushiro enrojeció.

Y otra vez se encontraban, como si fueran carroza, Yamato no entendía como Mimi siempre cargaba tanto dinero, suponía que era cosa de viaje o complejo de "turista" como le gustaba burlarse. El día estaba caliente y el sol le pegaba fuerte, y para no olvidar claro, Koushiro estaba molesto. Yamato hizo un gesto cansado, porque no sabía que carajo hacer, el calor no lo dejaba pensar y las risas de las chicas que se encontraban atrás de él no ayudaban tampoco, era cierto que no podían estar como hoy porque lo podían descubrir… como había hecho la mamá de Koushiro… o el hermano de Jyou, o su hermano ¿para qué seguir con eso? Por eso se encontraba fastidiado, y es que a Yamato no le importaba que lo vieran, Koushiro creía que hasta quería que los pescasen en eso, cuestión que no estaba equivocada y es que a Yamato le encantaba la cara que ponía el otro en ese momento, tampoco podía culparlo por eso ¿o sí?

Por eso se encontraba agotado, cansado, con ganas de bañarse e irse a dormir, tenía que disculparse apropiadamente con Koushiro (su novio… o lo que sea que tuvieran en ese momento), por eso cuando entró a su departamento y vio a su hermano con Taichi supo que estaba viendo _muy _mal.

_Él_ no podía estar besando a _su_ hermano.

Y Yamato parpadeó. Una, dos y tres veces. Estaba loco, cansado y con falta de novio (seguro era eso, por eso estaba imaginando tanta pareja rara últimamente, que Daisuke y Miyako, Ken y Hikari, Jun y Jyou, hoy en esa salida a Mimi y Sora y para rematarla Taichi y su hermano)

Taichi y su hermano _¡Ja! Que buen chiste_.

Negó y quitó su calzado mientras iba camino a su cuarto. Eso era lo que necesitaba, _su habitación._

* * *

Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta alguien había tirado la puerta y cerrado con seguro sin que ellos se hubieran dando cuenta. Taichi y Takeru se vieron por unos momentos sorprendidos, porque no se habían percatado de que alguien hubiera llegado, no le dieron importancia y siguieron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo hace un momento.

_Besarse. _

Quien los haya visto no importaba, al parecer Takeru había salido igual a su hermano en ese punto. _Gustaba exhibirse_.

**Fin**


End file.
